Silent Communication
by StakeTheHeart
Summary: The end of Twilight Princess finds Midna making a choice between happiness and responsibility. One Shot


**Legend Of Zelda Twilight Princess belongs to Nintendo. I just want to show everyone how sweet the L/M pairing is. :D**

Silent Communication

Link traveled with me to the Arbiter's Grounds. For once I couldn't speak and opted to travel in his shadow even though I had recovered from my imp form. I couldn't help but think that what I planned to do was the wrong choice. I glanced at Link, the courageous hero who battled through every threat just because I told him to for the sake of my kingdom and his. We walked side by side until the mirror sat in front of us. I looked up at the rock which would transform into the portal that would take me home. I stared at the mirror that would cause this change and sighed. The memories of what Link and I went though were still fresh on my mind. We sacrificed to save one another and I would never forget his kindness. I felt a hesitant hand on my arm and turn to see Link with a concerned expression. He was tilting his head in a silent question. I smiled sadly and moved forward. His hand dropped and my emotions kicked up a notch from the loss of his touch. I made my way to the mirror and it activated. The stone began to shift and sink into itself while the runes lit up. Stairs leading up to the portal appeared. I glanced back at Link who stood and stared intently at me.

"Link…I…See you later," I stuttered out as a single tear fell from my eyes. I turned away and began ascending the stairs but I was stopped. I turned to see Link grasping my arm with a look of pure despair shining in his blue eyes. Link was never known to talk but I felt I could communicate with him just through his strong eye contact. I knew I needed to destroy the mirror but I soon found that I couldn't. Why would I sever myself from this great hero who I trusted, cared for, maybe even…loved? I shook my head as more tears fell. Surprisingly Link began crying too. He moved forward to pull me closer to him and wrap me in his arms.

"Link please. I have to go, it's meant to be this way," I pleaded, but he wouldn't listen. He pulled back so I could see him shake his head in disagreement. I opened my mouth to try and explain further but he silenced me with a finger. It was then that I realized exactly what I felt for the Hero of Light; the blue eyed beast of our legends. His eyes showed me what he felt and his actions proved it. His hand moved from my mouth to cup my cheek softly. He leaned forward and I found myself doing the same thing. Our lips connected ever so softly. He did not rush and kept the kiss gentle and sweet. I simple enjoyed the moment and let him pull me through his emotions. I put my arms around his neck and his hands went around my waist. I picked up the pace and deepened the kiss before pulling away. His eyes glittered with joy and a small smile played over his lips. I grinned back and leaned my chin on his shoulder.

"So you **were** stunned by my beauty," I teased with a laugh. I felt his face heat up and saw it turn a light red color out of the corner of my eye. I pulled back to look at him and he turned away slightly to hide his blush.

"As much as I like spending time with you hero I need to set things right in my kingdom," I said seriously. He frowned and the desperate expression returned. His hand reached out to trace my jaw and I could practically guess what he wanted to say. He didn't want me to go. He wanted me to stay in the light realm with him, but I knew I had business to attend to. I sighed and grabbed the hand caressing my face and brought it down were I grabbed his other hand. He let me hold his hands while waiting for my answer. My original plan would have to be put aside I realized. I couldn't bear to lose him now. I looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Don't worry hero, I'll come back for sure. I need to set things right in the Twilight Realm then as soon as I'm done I'll come back here ok?" I told him. His eyebrows scrunched in thought before he nodded. I tightened my hold on his hands before letting them go. I leaned in to kiss his cheek before I turned to the mirror. He watched with anxious eyes as I ascended the stairs. I looked at him once more before entering the portal. A short second later I stood in the Twilight Realm. Home felt naturally comfortable after spending so much time in the light, but it still did not satisfy me for it did not have one very special person, my hero.

* * *

><p>Once all business was in order I left the palace and power walked to the outskirts of town. It was so hard not to just run. When I finally got to the mirror, I entered the portal and came out in the mirror chamber. I took a look around and sighed in happiness. This was it; I was finally going to see him again. It's been a year since our adventure ended and I left to return home; temporarily of course. When he kissed me it was a surprise that I couldn't understand. I never knew he saw me that way. After I treated him like a servant and bossed him around I wouldn't be surprised if he was happy to see me go. Although, I did feel that I owed him and his realm after Princess Zelda saved me. I grinned and strode forward. The stairs disappeared and the portal slowed to a stop after I left. I scanned the bright sky and shaded my eyes against the light. I took one last deep breath before teleporting to Ordona Province. When I materialized, I found myself right outside Ordon Village. I continued on, knowing I would come across Link's house fairly soon. I stopped in front of the huge trunk which housed Link's home and looked up. I climbed up and peeked inside hesitantly. He wasn't there. Where was he? I shut the door and glanced around. A thought struck me and I took to the shadows in a hurry. I made my way swiftly through the village and came to the ranch. The goats were roaming around and grazing. Had I not been informed of these creatures the last time I was here I would have thought they were lazy, stinky good for nothing beasts, but I know now that they are active when they want to, still stink, and are good for many things. It was then that Link rode across the field on Epona, yelling at the goats and herding them into the barn. I laughed when a stray goat decided to rebel. I blended into the shadows near the barn and then came out to lean against a tree. The goat fearlessly ignored Epona and didn't budge when Link dismounted and pursued it. In fact, it turned to confront him with its horns pointed at him. He froze and held up his arms. He had no chance against that thing without his Iron Boots on. I ran forward and let loose a small spark of Twili magic at the goat. It reared back and took off in fright into the barn. I skid to a stop in front of Link and smirked at him. His eyes widened in disbelief and a wide grin spread across his face.<p>

"Hey hero, did you miss me?" I asked shyly. He nodded his head and walked forward. He took my hands in his and pulled me into a hug.

"Yeah, I missed you too," I said as I held onto him. It felt good to be in his arms again. I always felt safe in his arms, even back when he held me in my imp form.

"Good thing I'm staying then," I said. He pulled back to look at me with a disbelieving stare like he could hardly imagine that I could stay with him. Then he frowned in confusion. I understood that he wanted to know how this was possible.

"Well, I'm not going to take the throne. Instead, I have appointed a very close family friend who I grew up with. His family is from royal decent just like mine so there shouldn't be a problem. I was determined none the less to appoint someone to take over since I was hard set to come back here," I explained shyly. I looked away, my face heating up somewhat, but his hand gently directed my gaze back to him. I was instantly caught in his gaze which easily reflected joy, relief, and dare I say it…love. He smiled and I returned it.

"Waiting for an invitation? You kissed me without warning before. I wouldn't mind if that's what you did again," I mentioned with a smirk. He rolled his eyes and shook his head, the smile still on his face. His arms held me closer before he leaned in and kissed me for the second time. This time around I didn't want to hold back. I let myself get caught up in the new emotions I had for him and I easily lost track of time. It was clear that he missed me just as much as I missed him. We parted and I looked into his warm clear blue eyes that clearly held love. I basked in his stare and placed a hand on his cheek. He leaned into my hand and closed his eyes. I smiled and kissed him once more.

"I love you too hero," I stated. He smiled and leaned his forehead against mine. My thoughts scattered as I stared into the eyes of a Hylian who I never thought I would like, let alone love. The Hylian I learned to respect, along with every other light dweller in this realm. I think I could learn to live in this realm comfortably as long as I had my companion, friend, and lover by my side.

* * *

><p><strong>I've been missing this game ever since I played it two years ago. The ML pairing did not slip my attention when I played and I found myself loking for anything L/M related be it fanfic, art, or otherwise. I wrote this to help erase some of that longing to play and see these characters along with many others play out the storyline again. Darn you cousin for introducing me to The Legend of Zelda games! He's the one with a gamecube he let me borrow so I could play. I don't have a Wii either but I do have a PS2 and PS3 which does not help when I feel like playing nintendo games. :( Whatever, it was fun writting anyway. Enjoy!**


End file.
